The Constellation of Apollo
by Experiment Designation Nova
Summary: Ursula died, that much she remembered. Now she's back in her fourteen year-old body and at camp. Ursula takes this as her second chance. Her second chance to protect camp, to protect her family in whatever way she can. Armed with the knowledge of the future she seeks to guide Luke away from the path he has chosen by walking down her own. The one that she has carved out for herself.
1. Chapter 1: Eyes of Winter Blue

_**Chapter 1**_

 _Eyes of Winter Blue_

Blood rushed through my head and I struggled to get to my feet. However, the moment I did my skull bounced off of a cold, hard surface, I crumpled to the ground and someone high above me screamed. Shrill and filled with panic and fear. A roar of rage soon came after then a yell. A yell of a single name,

" _Luke"_

A shuddering breath slipped from my lips and I was dimly aware of my head being cradled and warmth spreading through my body. I cracked open my eyes – when had I shut them? - And a gentle golden hue was what I saw. Water rolled down my cheeks and it took me awhile to realise that I wasn't the one crying. The hue was. Heartbroken sobs accompanied the finger gently caressing my cheek.

"Ursula, stay with me. Ursula, please!" the hue was begging and I really wanted to listen.

However, I was tired, so tired. The hue laughed, a tired, broken laugh," I know Ursa, I know. But first you need to stay awake then you can go to sleep I promise."

My eyes grew heavier and it was growing steadily harder to keep them open. The golden hue seemed to know and as my eyes closed for the last I murmured, "Just for a little bit. I'll go to sleep just for a little bit… I promise." Trying to appease the hue but it seemed to only make it sadder. Though it let me close my eyes and as the hue dimmed its cries only seemed to grow louder.

~Constellation of Apollo~

"Cabin eleven, fall in!"

I groaned and rolled over pulling the pillow over my head to block out the noise before sinking into unimaginable bliss. I laid there for a few moments sleep taking over fully and snatch of a memory danced spitefully out of reach. My pillow was ripped from the clutches of my grip and the sheets off my body. I sat up almost instantly as the cool morning air left goosebumps on my skin. Half awake I turned to glare at the offender only to be startled awake by a pair of winter blue eyes.

Without warning the image of those eyes opening and being gold slammed into me and I gasped. My chest tightened and tears prickled in my eyes. The owner of those blue eyes stepped back and his voice dropped to a whisper.

"It's alright," he murmured, everything's going to be fine. I promise." He had me wrapped up in hug as the tears spilled down my cheeks.

 _The lying bastard!_

I helped him. I loved him, maybe once upon a time. Now, I wasn't sure. I had choice and just like last time I would see it through to the end no matter what, though as he held me as I cried I decided not for me but for him. He would follow his path and I would follow mine.

 _Luke._

I pulled away and smiled. Staring up into his wintery blue eyes I said, "Thanks…?"

He smiled and brushed my hair out of my face before replying, "Luke, Luke Castellan."

"Well, thank you Luke."

 _I will not follow you not this time._

I slid off of the bed after him nearly falling as my weak legs gave out under me. Uttering a surprised 'wow' we chuckled as he held me up.

 _But I will save… because I love you._

"Here let me help you."

 _Though it all depends… do you want to save yourself?_

Luke eased me onto my feet with a hand around my waist and gently walked me to the door. I stumbled across the crowded cabin with Luke's help. He pushed the door open the sunlight dancing across my skin and burning my eyes. I squinted allowing for my eyes to adjust before taking in the sight before. Campers of all ages, happy and smiling, not knowing how much of their lives will change in just a matter of years.

 _All because of a single choice._

I glanced at Luke; he had a soft almost serene smile across his face. In another time his smile would be cold and distance. The smiles on their faces, those campers, would vanish and be replaced with cold, stern masks and grief-stricken smiles. A blonde approached us smiling and beaming at the both of us.

Annabeth younger than the last time I saw her. Younger, happier and confused about her emotions for Luke, for the man that would eventually betray her, I cringed silently. My eyes flickering upwards towards the sun wondering even contemplating the decision I had just recently made.

"Hey Annabeth this is," he turned to me a questioning look on his face and Annabeth scoffed.

The corner of my mouth twitched upwards and I turned to the daughter of Athena, "My name is Ursula De Lune and it's nice to meet you Annabeth."

The girl beamed up at me. My mouth twisted into a smile and then I decided I would do what Luke had tried to do but this time the right way.

 _I would protect 'our' family, guide it and nurture it. I was not letting innocent children die simply because of them, because of the Gods._ _Not if I could help it._

I allowed for Luke to guide to the infirmary as I stared at the fields and at the satyrs and campers their smiling faces and I closed my eyes allowing for the camp that I last saw take hold of my mind. This one swarming with monsters and campers dying and one little boy who would change everything, however, I would have to wait until he got here. A few more years and then shit hits the fan. Then _Luke_ and the war, Luke's hand tightened around my waist and his voice came in my ear, "Welcome to the family Ursula. We protect each here at camp."

 _Yeah and know it's our turn to protect you Luke. Our turn to bring this family full circle._

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _Eyes of Solemn Grey_


	2. Chapter 2: Eyes of Solemn Grey

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson © Rick Riordan**

 **Summary:** Ursula died, that much she remembered. Now she's back in her fourteen year-old body and at camp. Ursula takes this as her second chance. Her second chance to protect camp, to protect her family in whatever way she can. Armed with the knowledge of the future she seeks to guide Luke away from the path he has chosen by walking down her own. The one that she has carved out for herself.

 **Story Type:** PJO AU!

 **Author's Note:** Please look to the end of the story for a very important Author's Note.

 **Chapter 2**

 _Eyes of Solemn Grey_

I handled the glass I had been given with careful hands. The golden liquid that was in it was slowly drained with tentative sips. My eyes slid over the interior of the infirmary forever imprinting the image into my mind. It looked the same as it had when I was at camp the first time yet the simplicity of it being just as before brought me the feeling of fondness and guilt. How had I managed it the first time? Simply turning my back on my home and marching towards damnation. I lifted the glass to my mouth, my lips skimming the rim as I dutifully took another cautious sip.

Annabeth was tucked away in the corner as a child of Apollo stood over me. Eyes narrowed to the slits as he watched me take sips of the dink of the gods. Luke had left right after helping me onto a bed. He said he was going to tell Chiron that I was awake and then wait for me, as Annabeth escorted me to the Big House. I nodded calmly on the inside however, panic bloomed in my stomach. I hadn't forgotten Mr. D or Chiron I just wished I had more time to prepare. However, I heaved a sigh and drained the glass handing it back to the boy towering over me.

Then I turned to Annabeth and said, "I'm done, kiddo."

She rolled her grey eyes and I couldn't help thinking about _her_ , the girl she would become. Strong, humble and wise, it wasn't hard seeing that in the Annabeth that stood before me now. Though only because that was how I saw her last. Now her stupidity, naivety and blind admiration overshadowed those qualities.

I stared at the Annabeth before me her innocence shining through. The innocence they all had, that I wanted, no _needed_ to protect. It was _my fault_ I had blindly followed Luke, like a sheep following its herd. Just like so many others. So many _foolish and utterly stupid_ children that I had helped give a free pass to their death.

"That's the basketball court…the amphitheatre…the cabins and finally the Big House." My heart nearly stopped at those five words.

… _and finally the Big House."_

I froze. My heart constricted in my chest and my breathing became shallow. Fear seized me. Mr. D, the god of madness, _a god_ my betrayal crept up filling my lungs. The panic that seized me was indescribable. To physically move seemed impossible. Dionysus was my least favourite god but the one that inspired more fear than the others. It leaned towards more so the fact that he was _there_ , present constantly in our lives and so powerful.

Then there was Chiron with those warm brown eyes that looked for the best in everyone. Those eyes that seemed to stay with you forever and haunt your every waking moment and if anything I dreaded looking into those eyes. Chiron just had this presence that not only commanded respect but could make even the sturdiest of people to quail under it. His disappointment was not something one could stand before and not surrender completely to.

"Hey, Ursula, are you alright?" Annabeth's voice slithered into my reverie.

I looked down at her and tried to stretch a thin smile across my face. Annabeth saw through it and narrowed her eyes at me. I slithered another smile onto my lips and said, "Don't worry about Annie."

I stilled at the nickname and glanced at the girl. Her mouth had twitched downwards into a frown. I cringed silently at the expression and muttered, "Sorry, I…"

My voice trailed off as she started walking, up the steps of the Big House. Glancing up at the porch I took in the characters that sat there. Siting wearing a leopard print shirt with bloodshot eyes was Dionysus, next to him was a very familiar man one with chocolate brown hair and eyes and a human upper body that grafted neatly into a stallion at the bottom, Chiron, and then there was Luke.

"Welcome, Miss De Lune, my name is Chiron and I am the Activities Director here at Camp Halfblood." The centaur greeted me as I approached the steps to the porch.

"This is Mr. D," he pointed to the God sighting next to him.

The God sighed heavily and gave me a passing glance. Then his eyes slid to Chiron who nodded and the God grunted, "Yeah, welcome to this miserable Camp, Ursine."

I held back the correction of _Ursula_ and simply sighed and gave a tentative smile at the God. Chiron ignored the dismissive nature of the God and continued, "You've met Luke Castellan and Annabeth Chase." He gestured to the other demigods.

"Now Miss De Lune, I am not sure if you are aware but this Camp is a safe haven for…"

'Demigods." I interrupted Chiron almost instinctively. That caught the attention of those that sat at the table.

"How do you know this?" Annabeth demanded.

"My mother was a Huntress." I answered cursing myself for my stupidity.

At this Dionysus raised an eyebrow at my confession and I stared at him waiting for any inevitable questions that were sure to follow. They did not as Dionysus went back to the pinochle cards in his hands.

Luke narrowed his eyes at me and Annabeth's lips thinned as she pressed them into a smile. Chiron simply smiled. His eyes crinkled and bile crept up my lungs. _Traitor. Betrayal._ Those words seeped into the back of my mind as whispers of my conscience betrayed me. I felt almost compelled to tell Chiron what I knew, what would happen.

"You will be staying in Cabin Eleven until you are claimed by your Godly parent." Chiron stated and the grin that flittered onto my face. Now I had to wait, the next two years I had to prepare for what was to come and the consequences of the changes that I would make.

 **Authors Note:** Hey, just wanted to thank all those that _reviewed_ , _favourited_ and/or _followed_ this story. I will be updating this story once a month as to give me tie to work on my other stories seeing as how my exams are now official finished.


	3. Chapter 3: Eyes of Ochre Brown

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson © Rick Riordan**

 **Summary:** Ursula died, that much she remembered. Now she's back in her fourteen year-old body and at camp. Ursula takes this as her second chance. Her second chance to protect camp, to protect her family in whatever way she can. Armed with the knowledge of the future she seeks to guide Luke away from the path he has chosen by walking down her own. The one that she has carved out for herself.

 **Story Type:** PJO AU!

 **Authors Note:** So sorry for the wait but things have become slightly hectic in my life as of late. For one thing I got my first job and I don't exactly know the days I will be working as I will going to the airport (where I am now currently working) when my mother needs me. Also because of recent seismic activity at the underwater volcano Kick 'em Jenny, Barbados and the Eastern Caribbean has been put on Orange Alert which could evolve to Red which means that there is without a doubt the impending possibility of an eruption. Thus things have been kinda of tense as many are afraid of the threat of tsunami should the volcano erupt.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _Eyes of Ochre Brown_

Cabin Eleven welcomed me and I welcomed them back. Welcomed the familiarity with which despondent and bitter eyes were framed with fake, lacklustre smiles. Luke clapped me on the shoulder and my second monotone life began. I sat amidst broken children and conniving schemes, the only one to see the light at the end of the tunnel. A different light than the one they would flock to with desolate hope.

* * *

Mornings followed a strict schedule. I woke with the rest of the Cabin at 7 to go to breakfast. The amphitheatre buzzing with noise and chatter brought life to dead camp that I had come to remember. I followed Luke to the line plate in hand laden with food and repeating his – _our –_ practiced tradition. Scrapping half of my plate into the fire I whispered from the corner of my mouth my thanks to the gods and as I moved away when the fire spiked softly I noted Luke's eyes on me. Tilting my head I waited for his question.

"Why did you thank you _Hermes_?" he spat the name as though it was poison in his mouth.

"For allowing me into his Cabin." I muttered, "I didn't need to and therefore as my _patron_ until I am otherwise removed I shall thank him accordingly."

His eyebrows rose in surprise. An almost calculating look fell across his face. Though it never lingered long before a tight smile sat in its place he nodded to himself muttering, " _sure, sure._ "

My eyes slid uncontrollably to the god sitting at the head table. His purple eyes burned into my skin and I flashed him a quick and neutral smile. I whirled around to follow Luke and squeeze myself onto the bench allotted to us and fear prickled my skin as Dionysus' eyes lingered for a moment after on me.

After breakfast Luke took me to the archery range and I met with Chiron. The old centaur smiled politely at me as I waved Luke goodbye before relinquishing my undivided attention onto him.

"I hope that you have found Camp to be enjoyable Miss De Lune." Chiron stated.

My mouth twitched upwards and I nodded. The four days had been more interesting than enjoyable. It was like relearning how to walk and taking in all the good and the bad at the same time.

I took with ease the bow and arrow he presented me with and as usual I notched the arrow and drew back the bow and let it fly. Chiron made no comment and I shot three more arrows each landing perfectly in the middle of the target. As my instructor stamped his hooves I turned slightly and stared at him. His brown eyes were fixed a little above my head and his brow furrowed.

"Is something wrong, Master Chiron?" I asked shyly and the centaur jolted out of his stupor.

"Simply Chiron, my dear." He commented.

He then paused opening his mouth slightly as if to say something before closing it and turning to go. Though hat was also accompanied by a pause as he said, "walk with me, my dear."

Slipping the arrow into the quiver and gripping the bow in my hand I walked after him.

"Ursula, I believe that you have already realised that here at Camp there are those who are _unaware_ of their godly parent. It is our job to match the child to the best of our abilities to the parent and hope that said parent claims them. However, it is I must confess quite unnerving for me to view your circumstance. It is not that I cannot _guess_ who your godly parent is. It is almost to glaring obvious just _who_ fathered you. What I cannot fathom is why _he_ has not yet claimed you." The old centaur paused in his speech watching me out of the corner of his eyes.

"And it would seem that you, young lady, knows precisely to whom I speak of." A dry smile slid across my lips.

"Maybe." I whispered kicking the dirt. Chiron sighed heavily.

"Little one, if there is anything that I can assist you with, please do not hesitate." It was said with knowledge, a knowing, _he knew_.

My head darted up and my eyes latched onto Chiron's. Warm brown eyes that held wisdom beyond years that I had not and would not live and before I could stop it images sprang forth. The image of a casket wrought in gold, a mountain shrouded in the clouds, a maze filled with bones and lastly eyes, eyes as cold as the melted mineral they shared the colour with, gold.

As they receded another surged forward. I could feel it the sheer power of it as I burned me through the vision, a lightning bolt, beautiful and volatile as its master. The pain that flared through my body was enough to make me scream. I wanted the image to go. Just looking at it made my eyes burn and my skin itch, distantly I heard Chiron's voice but I was too far gone in the pain. With a final heave my knees buckled and as my vision dimmed I heard loud manically laughter and it rang in my ears as I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

With heavy eyes I rolled out of my bed. Even after 3 months I could still hear the laughter, that maniacal laughter. It reminded me to much of _him_. And a shiver crawled up my spine at the prospect of it being _him_. I avoided Chiron now I couldn't stand it. Looking into those eyes, those to warm, to caring eyes, _ochre_ I told myself as I walked out of the Cabin and into to the night.

 _Those far too trusting ochre brown eyes._


	4. Chapter 4: An Old Ending, New Begining

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson © Rick Riordan**

 **Summary:** Ursula died, that much she remembered. Now she's back in her fourteen year-old body and at camp. Ursula takes this as her second chance. Her second chance to protect camp, to protect her family in whatever way she can. Armed with the knowledge of the future she seeks to guide Luke away from the path he has chosen by walking down her own. The one that she has carved out for herself.

 **Story Type:** PJO AU!

 **Author's Note:** Well good news the Orange Alert issued for the underwater volcano in the Caribbean: Kick 'em Jenny has receded to a Yellow Alert. Thus the tension surrounding it has dissipated. On another note Grand Kadooment (Aug 3rd) here in Barbados was a blast and the costumes this year were gorgeous. That's all for now!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _Old Ending, New Beginning_

I was on edge. Luke had been given a quest. The Garden of the Hesperides, the beginning of the end for him at least and the days leading up to his departure was unbearable and so were the smiles and congratulations he was given. I curled inwards emotionally and mentally. The images of Kronos wreaked havoc on my subconscious. His golden eyes haunted my sleep and sometimes when I saw Luke, I saw the one I followed, the boy with golden eyes and a jagged scar running down his face.

My frayed nerves prevented me from sleeping and at nights I sat upon the roof of the cabin huddled in a blanket allowing the cool air to whip furiously around me. It reminded me of a tempestuous sea, volatile and unpredictable.

My next move _that_ was what my thoughts revolved around. Picking apart the events that was to come and deciding what could be changed with the least amount of casualties. I heaved a tired sigh and shuddered as the darkness of my thoughts reflected on the wind around me.

"Hey." My heart faltered for half of a second and fear flashed across my face.

Turning, my mouth still open in mid-yawn ready to unleash a bloodcurdling scream, it took me awhile to realise that the person who had snuck up on me was in fact Luke, the one I was avoiding.

"Hi" I murmured my body relaxing.

"Sorry," he stated, "didn't mean to scare you." I shook my head at him to show I wasn't bothered by it.

I turned my eyes back to the dark sky to which I noted I could see the constellations that dotted it. Luke's voice came again, "I'm going on a quest…"

"I know."

"…to the Garden of the Hesperides…"

"Chiron told me."

"…to steal the apples."

"Just like Hercules, good luck."

A bitter laugh exited him softly and was carried upon the wind with the gentleness he would lose. I titled my head in his direction slight confusion marring my face. Luke saw it and shook his head a bitter, distasteful smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, "Don't you like your quest?"

"Of course, it is an honour!" my eyes never left him.

"But…" I whispered waiting for the problem.

"Why? Yeah, I'm grateful for the quest but where is the honour?" he was standing now looking out into the distance as though the darkness before him could supply him with answers. Whirling around he stared at me, eyes blazing, "Where Is the honour in completing a quest that has already been done before."

"Maybe, your father wished to prove that you are on par with Hercules in terms of skill." I told him and thunder roared overhead.

Our eyes glanced upwards and we chuckled silently under our breaths. I leaned towards Luke and whispered, "Well at least we know someone disagrees."

Out of fear and trepidation our eyes glanced back up at the heavens. Rain clouds were rolling over the valley and I bit my lip to keep from smirking. Luke regarded me with glinting blue eyes and lips curled into a smile at the thought of wickedness. Pursing my lips I swatted him lightly whispering, " _Don't you dare!_ " and Luke ducked his head.

Lightening crackled ominously overhead. I dragged my eyes from the dark dense clouds and placed them on Luke.

"You should go sleep you have a big day tomorrow." I murmured.

"Yeah." He drawled.

"Don't forget just because someone did it before doesn't mean that it is dishonourable. It just means that you are looked to as an equal." I said and Luke regarded me with careful eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you that…?"

"I'm hopeless optimist." I smiled shyly, "Yeah, amongst other things."

His mouth twitched upwards and as he climbed down from the roof he told me, "I'll try to remember that."

I sat on the roof of Cabin Eleven with hatred and jealousy brewing within me. Hatred at the Gods for causing the outcome I was trying to avoid, hatred of Luke for choosing the path that he took and jealousy of mortals for not being born to this world and these hardships.

As my time drew to a close I stood and made my way to the edge of the roof to slip off onto the ground. When my feet brush against the surface of the earth I paused and whispered almost to myself, "Dad, I…"

A tired smile danced across my face and finally I said, "Nevermind."

Then I closed the door behind me shutting out the dark, hateful world.


End file.
